


Dialoghi nell'Universo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Personification
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: La Fenice ama passare il tempo accovacciata sopra il Cristallo M'Kraan. E nel tempo infinito che hanno, discutono, discutono...





	

L’universo è così grande ed infinito.  
Dei miei visitatori, non tutti lo sanno. Gli umani credono ancora che i margini del cosmo siano finiti, che si stanno solo espandendo.  
Non sanno nulla. Sono riusciti a malapena ad arrivare allo spazio, grazie all’aiuto degli altri popoli.  
Ma da soli? Non riescono a fare nulla, loro. Sono ignoranti, piccoli e lenti. Non sono come gli Skrull, non sono come gli Shi’ar.  
Sono… Poco evoluti, e senza grandi abilità.  
  
“Eppure mi attirano tanto.”  
  
Sì, è strano. Nonostante siano così ignobili e poco sviluppati ci sono state una serie di coincidenze che li hanno resi pericolosi. Adesso ci sono ambasciatori di ogni grande popolo che comunicano con la Terra, e che intessono intrighi di potere. Vuoi sapere la cosa che mi sorprende di più? È come siano riusciti ad attirare così tanto potere in così poche mani. I guerrieri sono coloro che combattono, i guardiani coloro che proteggono. Loro hanno la forza, ed è sempre stato così. Ma per gli umani? I cosiddetti Vendicatori? Metà di loro è lì per caso, con un potere troppo grande per non cambiargli la vita. E ciò che è peggio, è che il resto del suo popolo li teme e li disprezza. Non possono aiutare il prossimo liberamente, perché ne hanno paura.  
Ciò sugli altri pianeti non accade. Quando uno è potente, viene portato in trionfo. E sulla Terra invece viene imprigionato o abbattuto.  
  
“Parlami di quella specie che mi piace.”  
  
I mutanti sono qualcosa di nuovo. Sono comparsi da pochi millenni, e la maggior parte di loro è stata uccisa. Sono spaventosi e innaturali, agli occhi degli umani. Era finalmente un passo avanti per la Terra, qualcosa di più oltre al camminare e al pensare.  
E invece hanno rifiutato questo dono. Li hanno cercati, come se fossero animali invasivi, e li hanno epurati. Li hanno costretti a nascondersi in luoghi sicuri, trattandoli come mostri estranei. Ma hanno avuto origine sul vostro stesso sasso, perché ne avete paura?  
  
“Dicono che gli umani hanno paura di ciò che non conoscono.”  
  
Forse, mia cara. Se fosse effettivamente così, che triste destino quello dell’umanità. Sarà anche stato utile durante la loro evoluzione, ma ora li blocca in una terribile diffidenza nei confronti del diverso.  
Che si sentano inferiori rispetto ai mutanti? Forse è solo invidia.  
E tu, mia cara, dovresti smetterla di andare sulla Terra a cercare le tue prossime incarnazioni. Ogni volta che vai, spargi sofferenza. Su un pianeta così arretrato, poi! Non possono capire con cosa hanno a che fare.  
  
“Dovrei rimanere appollaiata sopra di te per i prossimi secoli? Non ne ho affatto voglia!”  
  
È inutile che parli, vero? Non potrò fermare la tua sete di potere e di avventura. Almeno, mia cara Fenice, cerca di rallentare un poco i tuoi viaggi per l'universo. Non pensavo di essere una così cattiva compagnia. O forse dopo tutto questo tempo ti sei stancata di parlare con me?  
  
"Avrai anche tutta la conoscenza dell'universo, M'Kraan. Ma non puoi sapere quanto sia divertente causare un po' di guai!"


End file.
